Lui dire aurevoir à jamais
by Marioncxx
Summary: "Maintenant, rien ne serait plus pareil, sans lui, sans sa présence.   Poudlard et le monde entier seraient immanquablement différents."  OS, Qu'a pu ressentir Hagrid lors de l'enterrement de Dumbledore ? Voici ma version.


Les larmes coulaient à flot sur mes joues. Dans mes bras, douloureuse et irréfutable preuve que tout cela n'était pas un rêve, reposait le corps de Dumbledore.  
Albus Dumbledore, ce grand homme, celui qui avait été un deuxième père pour moi. Le seul qui m'avait fait confiance et m'avait donné une deuxième chance, le seul qui avait essayé de me comprendre.  
Mort. Mort. Mort. Ce refrain incessant, cette ronde de mots sans fin qui rententissait dans ma tête ne me faisait pas pour autant accepter cette réalité.

C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas nous avoir quittés, il ne pouvait pas s'être endormi à jamais ! Mais tous les euphémismes du monde ne changeraient rien.  
- Il est mort, me murmurai-je à moi-même.  
Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Ne pouvant attraper un mouchoir, je reniflai bruyament, faisant l'assemblée se retourner vers moi.

Une assemblée qui venait saluer le plus grand sorcier que le monde ait vu naître, Albus Perceval Dumbledore.  
Certains me jettèrent un regard offusqué.  
Pour la première fois, cela ne me fit rien. Dumbledore m'avait accepté comme j'étais, lui. Il ne m'avait pas repoussé. Il ne m'avait pas méprisé. Non. Au contraire, il m'avait donné la force de surmonter le mépris des autres. A cause de ma différence.  
Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Après que Dippet m'ait renvoyé, il était venu me trouver, et m'avait dit :  
- Je sais que ce n'est pas toi. J'ai confiance en toi Hagrid.

Ces mots, je m'en souviendrai longtemps encore. Il avait le pouvoir de redonner confiance, de redonner espoir. Un pouvoir précieux, qu'il maniait comme nul autre.  
Il m'avait montré que nos faiblesses étaient des forces, que ma différence, loin d'être "une difformité" -comme disaient certains- était un don si je parvenais à l'utiliser à bon escient. Il m'avait fait m'accepter, m'épanouir.

Il avait été le seul à comprendre l'amour que je pouvais éprouver pour les créatures que les gens trouvent monstrueuses. Elles sont comme moi. Elles ont juste besoin d'un peu d'amour, d'affection. Moi aussi on m'a traité de montre, d'erreur de la nature, d'hybride. Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais cherché à blesser quelqu'un, à faire du mal.

Plus rien, à présent, ne pouvait m'atteindre : avec la mort de cet homme profondément bon qu'était le directeur de Poudlard, j'avais perdu une partie de moi. Désormais, quoi qu'il advienne, il y aurait à jamais un vide en moi, un gouffre insondable, une déchirure qui ne se refermerait pas.

Tout en me rapprochant de la foule, dont je n'avais pas conscience, je me remémorai tous les instants que nous avions partagés. Du plus triste, la mort de mon père, au plus heureux, ma nomination en tant que professeur de créatures magiques. Il avait été présent lors de tous les grands moments de ma vie, avait été la source des mes souvenirs les plus heureux, m'avait épaulé, m'avait soutenu, m'avait aidé à réaliser mes rêves.  
C'était un grand homme. Oh oui, un grand homme comme le monde n'en connaitrait plus.

Maintenant, rien ne serait plus pareil, sans lui, sans sa présence. Poudlard et le monde entier seraient immanquablement différents.

Un homme s'était mis à parler. "Noblesse d'âme" qu'il disait. Des mots, toujours des mots... Mais les mots peuvent-ils décrire, exprimer ces sentiments aussi forts que l'amour, le respect et l'admiration profonde que je ressentais et ressentirai toujours pour cet homme ?

Du choeur des êtres de l'eau s'éleva un chant exotique et pur. Eux-aussi avait aimé Dumbledore. Eux-aussi le regretteraient. Mais était-ce le cas des autres membres de l'assistance ? Le ministre, et Ombrage, que faisaient-ils là eux par exemple ? Mon chagrin me faisait vindicatif, aigri, mon immense souffrance, rancunier, haineux.

Je me repris : Dumbledore n'aurait pas voulu cela. Lui, il faisait confiance à tout le monde. Il était persuadé qu'en chacun de nous, il y avait du bon. C'était sa force, sa plus grand force, mais aussi sa faiblesse, celle qui avait causée sa perte. Rogue ce traitre, comment avait-il pu bafouer la confiance de Dumbledore, le trahir à ce point?

Ma haine retomba. Je tremblais. J'avais froid. Je me sentais démuni, seul, abandonné. Je n'avais plus envie de rien. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas rejoindre Dumbledore dans son ultime voyage, pourquoi ne pas l'accompagner dans son dernier combat ? Etre à ses côtés, une dernière fois -et qui sait, peut-être même pour toujours ? La vie sans lui valait-elle la peine d'être vécue ?  
Je regardai le lac où, après un ultime hommage, disparurent les êtres de l'eau. Je pourrais m'y jeter, et ma souffrance, avec ma vie, s'envolerait, près de lui, avec lui. Tel un somnabule, je fis trois pas dans cette direction, puis m'immobilisai.

Un chant. Fumseck. J'inspirai profondément en fermant les yeux, me laissant envahir par la mélodie.  
C'était un signe, un message. C'était une ode à l'espoir. Pour moi, pour tous ceux qui avaient fidèlement aimé le directeur. Mais pas seulement l'homme : tout ce qu'il incarnait.

_"Je ne disparaitrai réellement de cette école que lorsque plus personne ne sera fidèle à ma mémoire"_

Un déclic. Cette voix. Ces mots.

Je regardai Graup, à la lisière du bois, puis Hermione et Ron enlacés dans leur chagrin, et enfin Harry, stoïque, mais autant -sinon plus s'il était possible- triste que moi.

Non, je me battrai. Pour eux, mais surtout pour cet Homme : Albus Dumbledore. 


End file.
